The art of craft work takes the form of many different old and modern techniques using all manner of materials to allow users to express their creativity. A fundamental aspect of craft work is the connecting together of two or more parts, whether this is by way of sewing, fastening, gluing, clipping, locking, and the like.
It is desired with the present invention to provide users with an additional creative dimension in creating crafted objects.